La mort de Sai
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sai essaie de comprendre le comportement de ses coéquipiers et leurs liens... Mais, il découvrira plus qu'il l'aurait cru.Histoire traduite de RukiaU [NaruSasu][POV de Sai]


**Auteur**: RukiaU

**Résumé **: On n'interrompt jamais un Uchiha en plein "entraînement" narusasu, lemon

**Attention: **Narusasu!!!Premier lemon, et POV de Sai

Ah, et un personnage meurt, mais vous ne découvrirez qui qu'à la fin

* * *

_**Je doit remercier RukiaU de m'avoir autorisée de traduire sa fic et de la publier, mais j'étais tellement écroulée de rire en la lisant que ça coulait de source**_

* * *

**La mort de ****Sai**

Sai parcourait, ennuyé, les limites du champ d'entraînement.

On suppose qu'il devait être en train de s'entraîner avec les membres de l'ancienne équipe 7, mais Kakashi était si absorbé par l'un de ses « Icha Icha » qu'il était même passé devant lui sans le voir, Sasuke et Naruto n'étaient pas toujours pas là, et Sakura était de mauvaise humeur. Quand Sai lui avait demandé si son état était dû à ses règles, la jeune fille avait attaqué d'une manière suffisamment violente pour qu'il se décide de continuer avec sa recherche de la compréhension des relations humaines.

L'un des plus grands mystères auxquels il s'était affronté était celui de Sasuke et de Naruto.

Depuis que l'Uchiha était revenu, le comportement de ses autres coéquipiers avait radicalement changé ; Sakura ne faisait plus que poursuivre Sasuke et avec des yeux de veau égorgé, Naruto cherchait toutes excuses pour se jeter sur lui - selon lui, pour se battre - et Sasuke semblait faire de réels efforts pour les ignorer tout les deux.

Quand il en a parlé à Kakashi à ce sujet, celui-ci lui a expliqué quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur l'excès d'hormones de Naruto et de Sakura, a parlé longuement des abeilles et les fleurs - Sai ne regardera plus jamais un rayon de miel de la même manière-, et à la fin il a fini par lui dire que Sasuke était sûrement froid. Sai a complètement été d'accord. C'était un mot qui semblait convenir à l'Uchiha.

Cela lui aurait plu d'apprendre de ce que Kakashi essayait de l'expliquer, mais, de son humble opinion, la seule chose dont les autres avaient besoin c'était de sexe. Il était sûr d'avoir lu quelque chose de semblable dans un livre.

Sai ne comprenait pas tel manque de communication.

Soudain, un bruit qui provenait de l'intérieur du bois l'a fait sursauter. Il l'aurait ignoré, mais il a ensuite entendu un gémissement et, bien qu'il était très possible qu'il s'agissait seulement de Kakashi avec l'un de ses livres - et pour Sai, il avait été suffisant de voir ça_ trois fois_-, il n'a pas pu résister à la curiosité et de faire des recherches. Après tout, jamais il ne comprendrait jamais les émotions humaines s'il ne courait pas de risques.

Après être entré dans le bois, suivant les sons ténus qui arrivaient à ses oreilles, il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose de violet pendait à un arbre. Peut-être Sasuke s'était rendu compte de la mocheté qui résultait de ce lien et il avait décidé de le retirer. Ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ... non, ce n'était pas possible. Si c'était Sakura qui avait réussi à l'enlever, le lien n'aurait pas été jeté là, mais encadré et pendu au dessus de son lit.

Il devait y avoir une autre explication, et Sai allait la découvrir.

Finalement, dans un petit coin à quelques dizaines de mètres du chemin, il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Entre ce que paraissaient être les restes de vêtements de l'Uchiha, il trouva Sasuke, étendu complètement nu, sous, à en juger par les cheveux blonds et la couleur orange du pantalon - le vêtement unique de vêtements qui lui restaient dessus - c'était probablement Naruto. Celui-ci était établi sur les cuisses de l'Uchiha, et dans ce moment il se penchait en avant pour plonger le visage dans le cou de son ami. Sasuke avait les yeux fermés et caressait fortement le dos nu de Naruto tandis que Sai les contemplait avec une légère - mais très très légère - expression d'incrédulité dans le visage.

Il se souvenait que Sakura disait toujours « Naruto et Sasuke sont comme des frères ». Ou alors il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'étaient les relations fraternelles, ou ses collègues avaient une drôle de manière de terminer les combats.

Au moins il aurait l'occasion de satisfaire sa curiosité sur le sujet des liens entre les deux garçons, puisque aucun des autres ne s'était aperçu de sa présence, il se cacha derrière quelques arbustes touffus dont la position lui permettait de contempler la scène avec peu de possibilités d'être vu.

Après avoir vu, l'un des morceaux des vêtements de Sasuke arriver jusqu'à sa nouvelle cachette, il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander comment Naruto pouvait-il encore être vivant, en tenant en compte ce qu'il avait fait pour que Sasuke finisse dans un tel état. Peut-être l'Uchiha profitait de la situation pour faire revivre son clan, mais si c'était ça, Sai devrait lui expliquer qu'il y avait quelques complications biologiques donc il était peu probable que cela mène à la création d'un bébé. Il savait que les autres ne donnaient pas beaucoup d'importance à la biologie, mais Sai était un garçon bien informé.

Après recommencer à les regarder, il n'a pas pu éviter de penser au visage des autres s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Il savait qu'une telle chose réussirait à détourner Kakashi de son livre.

Donc, c'était cela ce que tous disaient quand ils parlaient des liens entre Sasuke et Naruto. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé ainsi. Bon, dans un certain sens, oui il l'avait imaginé, mais il croyait que c'était du à l'influence de Kakashi. Il n'avait en plus, jamais eu le matériel adéquat pour pouvoir visualiser ce type de scène avec lucidité.

En ce moment, Naruto, aidé par Sasuke, ôtait son pantalon, jeté ensuite sur le tee-shirt, la bourse et les armes de Naruto, placés quelques mètres plus loin, dans une autre direction.

Naruto s'est levé, a séparé les jambes de Sasuke et s'est agenouillé entre celles-ci. Sasuke et lui ont recommencé à s'embrasser, tandis que Naruto faisait quelque chose que Sai ne pouvait pas bien voir entre les jambes du brun. Quand celui-ci a visiblement frissonné, Sai a finalement suivi la direction de la main de Naruto, il n'a pas pu éviter de froncer les sourcils. Kakashi n'avait pas parlé de ça quand il a mentionné les abeilles. Après un moment, pendant lequel seul un gémissement occasionnel de Sasuke brisa le silence, Naruto s'est levé et s'est dirigé où avait été jeté ses vêtements, sûrement pour chercher quelque chose.

Quand il a vu Naruto débout, Sai n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fixer l'état étrange dans lequel se trouvait son pénis.

Un pénis. Ce mot lui plaisait.

Après avoir regardé de nouveau Sasuke il s'est rendu compte que le sien se trouvait dans le même état. Au fond, il était soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas seulement une maladie étrangère qui attaquait Kakashi dans les moments où il croyait que personne ne le voyait et pouvait sortir ses revues.

Naruto est rapidement revenu au côté de Sasuke, et celui-ci a levé un sourcil après avoir regardé l'objet que son ami tenait. Il aurait plu à Sai savoir ce que c'était, bien qu'il savait que Sakura et Kakashi expliqueraient tout aussitôt qu'il l'aurait demandé.

- Depuis quand as-tu ça ? - Sasuke demanda.

Naruto hésita avant de répondre.

- Depuis que tu es revenu avec ces vêtements. répondit Naruto, en rougissant

- Dobe...

- C'est ta faute !

- Ce sannin a été une mauvaise influence pour toi

- Si tu n'étais pas parti avec l'autre sannin, personne n'aurait été une mauvaise influence pour moi.

- Mais alors je ne serais pas revenu avec_ ces _vêtements, et nous ne le ferions pas – répondit Sasuke, sur le point de sourire.

Sai pensa que ce serait sûrement la plus longue phrase qu'il n'avait jamais dite.

Naruto s'est mis à rire.

- C'est ce que tu te crois ! Dit-il, en revenant à sa position précédente et en s'inclinant sur le corps de Sasuke, tenant ses genoux avec ses mains pour les séparer encore plus et en l'embrassant dans le nombril, provoquant, sans arrêter de le regarder aux yeux.

- Naruto ... chuchota Sasuke, en l'observant avec les yeux à demi-fermés.

Naruto, aussitôt, se leva et manipula la petite boîte – enfin, ça y ressemblait du point de vue de Sai - qu'il avait apportée un peu plus tôt pour plaquer une main entre les jambes de Sasuke. Celui-ci le regardait avec sérieux, silencieux, bien qu'il se mordît la lèvre inférieure comme s'il était nerveux.

Sai ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu l'Uchiha nerveux dans toute sa vie, mais s'il allait arriver que Sai pense qu'il allait arriver sûrement il avait de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Quand Naruto a fini avec ce qu'il faisait et a placé les deux mains sur les côtes de Sasuke, rapprochant leurs corps encore plus, Sai s'est trouvé obligé à se déplacer et pivoter le cou pour pouvoir mieux observer la scène. Il a finalement trouvé une bonne position, et a patiemment attendu tandis que les deux garçons se regardaient droit dans les yeux et Sasuke acquiesça de manière presque imperceptible.

Un moment après, Naruto a glissé son pénis - un pénis, un pénis, pénis, chantonna mentalement Sai avec un petit sourire - entre les fesses de Sasuke.

Sai a bougé un peu plus la tête contre l'arbuste pour voir mieux.

L'expérience semblait très éducative.

Naruto s'était introduit totalement dans Sasuke, et en ce moment les deux étaient immobiles, en respirant avec difficulté. Après quelques secondes, Sasuke a ouvert les yeux et il a légèrement bougé un genou pour frapper le côté de Naruto. Le geste les a fait haleter à nouveau, mais Naruto a compris sa signification et a immédiatement commencé à se déplacer, d'abord très lentement puis de plus en plus vite, en augmentant le rythme peu à peu.

Sai a incliné la tête vers la droite pour acquérir un meilleur angle tandis qu'il les observait avec intérêt.

Il semblait assez douloureux, bien que sur le visage de Sasuke, il pouvait déduire qu'il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable. Mais, Sai avait toujours cru que Sasuke avait quelque chose d'un masochiste.

Juste dans cet instant Sasuke cria, tandis qu'il se cambrait, la tête en arrière et fermait fortement les yeux. Sai l'a regardé avec inquiétude. Devrait-il sortir et lui demander s'il se trouvait bien ?

Apparemment Naruto aussi était préoccupé, puisqu'il s'est arrêté un moment, plaçant la jambe gauche de Sasuke sur son épaule et a légèrement varié la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, avant de s'introduire de nouveau violemment dans l'autre garçon.

Le remède de Naruto n'avait pas fourni beaucoup d'effet, puisque maintenant les cris étaient plus nombreux, et dans ses yeux était apparue la couleur rouge du sharingan.

Alors, Sai s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait, après tout, un peu de cohérence dans les cris de l'Uchiha, et a essayé de déchiffrer ce qu'ils disaient.

« Ah ». Donc il voulait _plus_. Sasuke était donc bien un masochiste.

Sai apprenait plein de chose cette après-midi.

Sasuke a descendu son genou de l'épaule de Naruto et il a entouré la taille avec les deux jambes, en l'attirant plus près, et il a attrapé une poignée de cheveux blonds, en obligeant Naruto à rapprocher la tête et à l'embrasser.

Sai a remercié pour le silence. Les _commentaires_ de Sasuke résultaient très ... _illustrants_ au sujet de ce qu'il voulait que Naruto fasse, ou plutôt comment il voulait qu'il le fasse, mais il était un peu déjà fatigué. Il n'a jamais cru qu'il entendrait répéter le nom de Naruto tant de fois dans si peu de temps.

Malheureusement, le calme n'a pas duré, donc tout à coup, les bouches des deux garçons se sont séparées, et Naruto a baissé la tête et mordant fortement l'épaule de Sasuke, en essayant de noyer sans succès un gémissement.

Les mouvements sont devenus plus de désordonnés, et les cris de Sasuke ont repris, bien que les mots de celui-ci deviennent de moins en moins intelligibles. D'où il était, Sai n'était pas capable d'éclaircir le sujet des liens entre les deux garçons, et il était déjà fatigué d'attendre ce qu'il allait se passer.

S'ils continuaient, a pensé Sai, un de deux finirait par se sentir vraiment mal. L'actuelle couleur du visage de l'Uchiha, d'habitude si pâle, n'était pas saine. De plus Naruto était de plus en plus haletant, et il semblait qu'il n'était même pas capable d'entendre ce que Sasuke lui disait.

Sai a décidé qu'il devait faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

- Naruto !!! Est ce que tu ne l'entends pas, il te dit d'y aller plus fort, plus loin et plus vite ! Donne lui ce qu'il veut ! – Cria Sai, tandis qu'il sortait de sa cachette et s'approchait où se trouvaient les autres deux ninjas.

Naruto a tourné la tête et il a regardé vers lui avec les yeux ronds, tandis que Sasuke poussait un cri de surprise et il l'écartait de lui d'un coup. Les deux garçons rougirent encore plus si possible, et Naruto essaya de couvrir sa nudité avec les lambeaux des vêtements de Sasuke, tandis que celui-ci, encore dos au sol et les jambes ouvertes, haletait et observait Sai avec une haine assassine. Sai lui rendit nerveusement son regard.

Ce n'était pas juste qui le regardait ainsi. Il avait seulement voulu aider.

De plus : pourquoi s'être arrêté ? Il croyait qu'il avait dit de faire précisément le contraire. Pourquoi Sasuke le regardait-il si fixement ? Quand Naruto a commencé à balbutier quelque chose sur un entraînement, Sasuke lui a dit de se taire et qu'ils continueraient _de s'entraîner_ dans une seconde, Sai fronça les sourcils, en essayant de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

Peut-être ils allaient lui demander de les rejoindre. Bon, ça pourrait sembler intéressant. Les deux semblaient avoir trouvé cela assez amusant. Il ne permettrait pas à aucun de deux de lui faire ce que Naruto faisait à Sasuke sous peu, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas de continuer ce que Naruto avait laissé sur le tas.

Sai a souri, incertain, quand il a vu que Sasuke se levait avec difficulté du sol, faisant un geste de la main à Naruto pour lui indiquer de rester tranquille, et qu'il s'approchait de l'endroit où se trouvaient, entassés, les vêtements de celui-ci pour chercher quelque chose. "L'Uchiha a un joli cul", pensa-t-il, "bien que, je crois que demain il va être douloureux". Absorbé dans ses pensées sur les fesses de Sasuke, et en essayant de décider si cela serait une bonne idée d'exprimer ces pensées à haute voix, il n'entendit pas comment Naruto criait son nom, il ne vit pas la série de shurikens que venait de lui lancer un utilisateur du sharingan.

Ainsi est mort Sai.

Moralité : On n'interrompt jamais un Uchiha en plein entraînement.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Hagane et Noah écroulées de rire**_

_**Naru les yeux exorbités**__ : Il a tué Sai !_

_**Sasu**__ : Euh... Il était tombé au mauvais moment !_

_**Hagane**__ : C'est une raison de lui balancer des shurikens ?_

_**Sasu regarde ailleurs**__ : Bin oui !_

_**Noah**__: Si on t'avait trucidé à coup de shuriken à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie toi, t'aurais jamais atteint la next-gen_

_**Hagane**__ : Exact..._

_**Sasu**__ : Oh, c'est bon !_


End file.
